Ed Edd n Eddy: Freshman year
by DragonAceFlamez
Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy have finally made it to the big house...High School. With newfound popularity and romances, what will our favourite eds be up to in Freshman year?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please read and review and give me some pointers. :D**

Chapter 1

It was a fresh morning in Peach Creek. Nothing has changed over the years. The Cul-de-sac is the same as always and everyone was like the same back in everyone's' childhood memories. However, there was a great buzz going amongst the teenagers we all know. Its freshman year.

Double-D stepped out from his front door. He has changed drastically. He decided to let go of his beloved black cap and revealed beautiful, soft, long black hair that went to his back and changed it to a small green cap which is resting on the back of his head. He has changed his wardrobe to wearing a white shirt with a small black tie with a red leather jacket and brown long pants giving him a handsome gentleman look.

Double D sniffed the air, grinned and started walking towards Eddy's house. "He better not be oversleeping again." Said Double D to himself and peeked through Eddy's bedroom window. Surprisingly, Eddy's bed was made (sort of) and clothes were chucked all over the floor from his closet. Double D chuckled and went through the door. "Honestly Eddy? You are actually getting ready for school?" "Shut it sock head, even I want to make an impression today!" Eddy emerged from his closet.

Out of all the Eds, Eddy has changed the most. His dads genes had finally kicked in he got a complete growth spurt. He is now the tallest of all the Eds and has outgrown from his childish pranks, surprisingly, he was the first one that wanted to quit. He grew out his hair over the summer and now has spiked up black hair with slight slide burns. Eddy had been working out during the summer, therefore resulting him with a tight body and huge muscles. Eddy was wearing a white long sleeve top with a black T-shirt over it, along with black jeans and red sneakers.

"Don't forget your books Eddy, don't want to be in trouble on the first day?" Eddy groaned and pick up his backpack. "Yes mom," Eddy checked his reflection in his mirror, winked at himself and walked towards his door. Double D rolled his eyes and followed him out. "You are more vain than Sarah herself Eddy." Eddy shoved Double D's shoulder. "I'm not vain sock head, I'm simply admiring this sexy thing, that all" Double D shook his head. "Whatever Eddy."

Eddy rolled his eyes and jogged across the Cul-de-sac to Ed's house. Ed was outside listening to his iPod, waiting for the high school bus to arrive. Apparently, all those movies watched up close and comics read in dim light caught up to Ed and resulted in him getting glasses, but he didn't mind. Ed has let his hair grow out and now has brown hair with a fringed just above his eyebrows and his hair just reaching the back of his neck. Ed had done extra lessons in the summer, resulting in his grades in being above 70's. He was wearing blue jeans along with a grey shirt with a red collar along with his trademark green jacket, with their sleeves cut short. Ed looked up and gave them the widest grin

"Eddy, Double D!" Ed bounded up and leapt forward to give both Double D and Eddy a hug. Eddy Shrugged and dodged Eds grasp, resulting in Double D to have full impact. "Oooof, n-nice to see you too Ed, ready for school?" Ed dropped Double D and gave him an eager nod. "I've been waiting all summer for this Double D, I can't wait!" Double D laughed and patted Eds shoulder. "That's good Ed, we can work together to get good grades." Ed smile broadened. "LAME!" Eddy got in between Ed and Double D and put his arms around their shoulders. "We're in the big time guys, we have a chance to be at top of this school. A chance to show everyone whose boss here." "Yeah dorky, sure you can, you are going to have to compete with me there." Eddy smirked and turned around.

Kevin has grown up over the summer. He uses the term dork as a friendly thing now and he and Kevin have become good friends. Kevin let his hair grow out and wears his trademark cap backwards. He has worked out and has resulted in have a tight body, nearly as matched to Eddy's. He is wearing Black jeans, a blue T-shirt and a checked jacket with Red sneakers

. "Ho ho ho, such a good "vibe" going on here yes," Rolf laughed good-naturedly"

Rolf had been working on the farm all summer, therefor he is all buff and has grown a goatee. Rolf hair has grown out, leaving a complete shadow over his forehead. He had been practicing with Kevin to make the football team so he can go to college with Kevin.

"Whatever stretch, we'll see whose King in Senior Year, right Kevin?"

"Sure Dork, whatever you say.'

Kevin and Eddy shared a laugh and did a man hug, along with Rolf.

"It sure is going to be interesting this year, everyone has changed so much." Said Double D

Rolf laughed and scratched his neck. "Yes double D ed-boy, it will surely one kind of a year."

Before they could continue any further, the school bus came up. "Well, here we go Gentlemen." Double D said and everyone piled on the bus.

20 minutes later, they were in front of the school.

Double D looked up. "So this is it gentleman?"

"Of course Double D, This is where everything is going to happen in our lives." Eddy shouldered his backpack and walked towards the front entrance. He looked back.

"Ready guys?"

Everyone looked at each other and looked back at Eddy

"Hell Yeah!"

Eddy smirked and open the door

**And Finish! : P read and review, until next chapter :D**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everybody. Thanks for all the reviews, they helped me a lot. Here's the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone walked through the door and was met with a pie in a face.

'What the!" Eddy yelled

Before they could do anything else, they heard laughter. Cold, cruel laughter.

"Hey fishes, welcome to high school. Welcome to OUR turf!"

Eddy wiped the cream out of his eyes and glared at the source.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddy demanded.

Behind the corners came 2 guys. They looked like those guys you see in those body-building competitions, except they were 10times bigger. They had an XXXL baggy blue pants with a white shirt ripped at the sleeves. Their faces were covered with acne and warts and bright red cheeks that looked like they were in the sun to long and were permanently burned to their faces. The two beefy guys smiled, showing off their yellow teeth.

"The name is Billy." Said ugly number 1, who had a completely shaven hair.

"And I'm Earl and we rule this school!" Said ugly number 2, having a buzz haircut of ginger hair.

Double-D took out a white handkerchief and wiped the cream off his face. "What on Earth does that supposed to mean?"

"It MEANS." Billy snarled.

"We are the ones that do what we want, whenever we want in this damn school, we are the KINGS of this place!" He spat in his and rubbed it through his hair, as if it was making an improvement.

Rolf rubbed his face with both his hands and looked up at the two seniors.

"You so called 'kings' could not rule over anything other than my great nana's barrel of oval sardines."

Billy and Early just gave Rolf a blank look.

"..I have no idea what the hell you just said, but you have some real guts to stand up to THE seniors of this year. This is just a 'welcoming gift', next time, it's going to be a serious warning of what happens you miss with seniors."

Kevin smirked.

"Yeah, like we are going to listen to some nitwits who hide just behind a few banana cream pies.

"Yum, pie!"

Everybody looked at Ed, who in response just licked the cream off his face and gave his trademark laugh.

"Whatever." Billy and Early turned their backs on everybody and started walking.

"Just remember, we are the eyes and ears of this school, so don't think you can escape from us."

They turned the corner and were out of their sight.

"Man this blows!" Eddy complained, tossing the cream off his fingers to the floor.

"Absolutely, this is surely not the way I wanted to start the school year," Double D, complained, wiping the cream off his jacket,

"Whatever man, this shit happens. You can't expect to be treated like a Hollywood star on the first day of High school." Kevin said, wiping his hair and putting his cap back on.

"Gravy."

Eddy hit Ed over the head. "Thanks for the input Monobrow." He muttered

Double D put his handkerchief back into his pocket. "Well then gentleman, after this little 'detour' shouldn't we get going to register for our schedules."

Everyone muttered their agreements and started walking. They passed many students through the halls. All the girls looked at them, smiled and started giggling and turned back.

"Hey guys."

They all turned around and saw a blonde girl with a tanned boy behind her. They smiled

"Nazz, Jonny." Double D called and smiled.

"Hey guys."

Nazz gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek and smiled at them.

Nazz has grown more mature over the summer, letting her grow to her shoulders and was wearing it in a French plat. She has become obsessed with shopping and has never been seen wearing the same outfit twice. She has master the art of being able to walk in the death machines called high heels. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with pink stockings and black boots with a blue long sleeve with a white blouse resting around her shoulders.

"How you doing Nazz?"Kevin asked, a slight blush appearing along his cheeks.

"Awesome, thank you for asking Kev." Nazz smiled and tilted her head.

Kevin went red and looked away. The guys snickered and started prodding Kevin's back.

"Hey don't forget I'm here!" Johnny shouted playfully, standing beside Nazz.

Johnny has decided to accept the truth and let go of Plank, at first he went into a really depressed state but everyone helped him back to his feet. He has now taken an interest to dancing and has being taking private lessons and is now known as the "Melon Hip Hopper' to some people. He has grown an afro, lost weight and has changed to dance sneakers, green jeans and a purple shirt with a white jacket.

"Oh coarse Johnny 2x4, we would never forget the 'dog' of this group, yes?"

Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads.

"Anyways, how you doing man?" Eddy asked, giving a man hug to Johnny.

"Awesome thanks, I made up a new dance called the 'melon twister', you catch my drift?'

Yea man, we completely get it."

They all laughed and greeted Johnny as well.

"Well anyway, I got you and Rolfs schedules here Kevin, I was able to pick the, up when I went there with Johnny."

Kevin hesitantly took his Schedule from Nazz.

"T-thanks." Kevin stuttered and blushed.

"Ho ho ho, thank you Nazz girl, that was pretty good of you 'home slice'."

Nazz sweat dropped.

"Um, thanks Rolf."

"Hey what about us? Only got for your lava-boy and his friend?"

Nazz blushed and hit Eddy's shoulder.

"D-don't be silly, I just didn't think about it. There's still time, you can still go and fetch it."

Eddy frowned. "Whatever."

"Anyway, Why don't I take you guys to homeroom, Were in there together."

Rolf and Kevin nodded and followed her and Johnny down the hallway and turned the corner.

"Man this is annoying!" Eddy complained, kicking the floor.

Double D sighed and grabbed Eddy's shoulder. "There is no use in fighting this, let's just go."

Eddy shrugged him off and continued down the corridor. Double D and Ed look at each other and then continued after Eddy. All three of them walked around the corner and into the secretary's room when they heard a gruff woman's voice.

"We told ya, it's spelt K-A-N-K-E-R not the stupid gibberish way your thinking!"

All three Eds went stiff. They knew that surname from anywhere. They knew exactly who the three girls in front of them were. They slowly starting backing away from the secretary's room. Ed's IPod suddenly fell from his pocket and fell to the floor. The sound echoed through the secretary's room. The three girls at the desk turned around to the source of the sound. They locked eye-to- eye with the Eds.

"Kankers." Eddy muttered under his breath.

**Cliff hanger! What is going to happen next, I wonder. :P Read and review please**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter 3**

Chapter 3

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife between the Eds and their fellow childhood stalkers, The Kanker sisters. Lee, Marie and May.

Lee has grown her hair and has styled her hair going down her shoulders but have still been able to have her eyes covered. She has changed her wardrobe to wearing a dress with pink and blue polka dots at knee length. 'Adding to her bust' she says.

Marie has changed the most out of the Kankers. She has grown her hair to shoulder length, which is bushy like lions mane, but she has been able to still conceal her right eye. She still wears her black top, but now has a brown jacket, about two times sizes too big for her, and still has her green combat pants with a pink belt. She adds some mascara to her eyes and a little bit more of blue eye shadow. Giving her a mysterious look.

May has grown to be a stylish girl. She has curled her hair and had it grow all the way down to her hips. She wears pink lip gloss with pink and baby blue eye shadow on her face and for her wardrobe, she has a new outfit almost every day. She is wearing a white skirt with sunflowers on them with a pink shirt with a purple shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

The Kankers smiled mischievously at the Eds, immedialty recognising who they were. The Eds gulped. They knew exactly what they were thinking. Then they heard their shrill yet soft voices.

"Heyyaaa boys."

The Eds went rigid and began sweating uncontrollably. The Kankers stalked up to their 'own' Ed and grinned. Marie had Double D backed up against the wall, leaning towards him, head just a few centimetres away from his.

"Haven't you grown into such a charmer **dreamboat**?" she said softly.

Double D gulped and grimaced at the used nickname his supposedly 'girlfriend' has given him over the years. His mind was saying to just run for the door, but his body was paralysed with fear.

Marie laughed. "You are still adorable when you are scared Oven mitt."

While Marie was terrorising Double D, Lee had Eddy in the corner, hands by side of his shoulders.

"My, isn't my 'little man' looking built today?"

Eddy narrowed his eyes at Lee and growled.

"In case if you are blind, I am completely taller than you right now."  
"Yet you are still trapped here like a cowardly Puppy."

While Eddy and Lee got into one of their little Spats. May had Ed trapped underneath her on the armchair in the secretary's room.

"Hi, Big Ed."

Ed sank deeper into the chair, praying that he'll just dissolve in it like sand into the ground on a rainy day.

"M-May you are too close to Ed, Ed n-needs his space."

May giggled at Ed's poor wording, as if she could do any better.

Before anything further would happen, a feminine voice interrupted them.

"Ahem."

They all turned at the secretary, who glared through her green glasses.

"I believe this is not the place for this kind inappropriate behaviour, Here are your schedules Miss Kankers, class 24B, please, don't cause any more trouble for these young boys today."

She said that more as a command than a favour. The Kankers sighed and leant away from their Eds. They walked over to the desk, grabbed their schedules and tucked them into their bags. They walked to the door, but before they left, they turned back to the Eds and grinned.

"See you later boys." They said in Sync and walked off.

The Eds let a breath of relief, their body temperatures going back to normal quickly. Double D wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I could not be happier that it is over now."

"You telling me sock head, I was ready to fall right there."

"GIRL GERMS!"

Ed desperately tried to wipe off the 'germs' that were on his shirt, which was where May touched him to pin him down to the chair.

"Now now, you three, I'm guessing you are here for your schedules?" Said the secretary from her desk.

Double D walked up to her. "Yes ma'am, thank you very much for saving us from that 'session'."

"No need, are they your girlfriend by any chance?"

"FAR FROM IT!" Eddy shouted, marching up to her desk.

"They completely harass us all the time! They self-proclaim themselves as our 'girlfriend' but really, they are FAR from that goal."

After his little speech, Eddy took a deep breath and said to the secretary in a normal voice.

"Yes we are here for our schedules.

They secretary nodded and searched through her desk.

Double D sighed and went over to Ed.

"I assure you Ed, I think the germs are gone now.

Ed put down the hot iron on the floor, which he got via hammer space.

"Really Double D?" he said, with puppy dog eyes.

Double D smiled. "Yes Ed."

"YAY!" Ed got up and swung Double D the room.

"Down Ed, down, put me down." Double D choked out.

Ed grinned sheepishly and put him down. Then he put on a blank face and grabbed Double D's shoulders.

"What if they are in the same class as us Double D? We'll be Doomed then!"

Double D patted Ed's hands to release him and patted his shoulder.

"I assure you Ed, there might be a chance that we aren't in their class at all. Right Eddy."

There was no answer.

"Eddy?"

Eddy's backpack slid off his shoulder and fell to the floor. He slowly turned to his fellow Eds with a grim look on his face and raised their schedules.

"Class 24B."

There was silence until when Ed started running around the room, his hands in the air.

"WE ARE DOOMED!"

Double D dropped to his haunches.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!"

The secretary gave them a sympathetic look.

"I apologise for this, but I'm afraid you can't change classes. I am so sorry."

Eddy turned to her and sighed.

"Whatever."

With that, he dropped his shoulders and picked up his backpack. We walked over and caught Ed by the collar and picked up Double D, dragging both of them like dummies to the door. He turned the door handle and looked back.

"Thanks anyway."

With that, he left the Secretary at her desk. **Poor boys, who knows what's going to happen to them this year.** She sighed and went back to work.

**Sorry, I just couldn't leave out the Kankers, they are one of my favourite characters. Kinda a short Chapter but please Read and review**

**Peace Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Life seemed to be sucked right out of our 3 favourite eds. The colour in their faces and completely been drained out and they all are walking in a drooped style. Ed lifted his head and started wailing

"We are dooooomed, Eddy, Double D! Our brains are going to be devoured by those icky girl aliens like in Trans Galactic, vengece of the sheer valances #5!"

Double D put away his umbrella that he used to protect himself by Eds tears and sighed.

"I guess these aren't the circumstances we won't have the _ideal _beginning of the year we want, but we can't do anything about it."

"Dammit!" Eddy shouted, punching a nearby locker, leaving a dent

"This is supposed to be the year where we are supposed to make our lives like kings! But now the stupid freakin Kankers have to get the way!"

Double D sighed and put his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"There is no use in fighting this Eddy."

"Don't give me that crap, I hate this! Why does everything in our lives always have to go wrong?"

"I don't know Eddy, but don't try get us down, we can still have a good year."

"Bull!"

Eddy punched the locker again and started marching towards the exit.

"There's nothing that can keep me in this hell now."

Double D smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I wonder what the 'girls' in class will say about this?"

An exclamation mark appeared above Eddy's head, getting his attention, he froze.

"Come on Ed, we don't want all the girls in class waiting, just waiting for a guy to come and sweet them off their feet."

Double D said, putting his arm around Eds shoulder and started leading him down the hall. They took a few steps forward until they heard steps frantically overtaking them. Eddy turned around to face them, a sly smile on his face.

"You guys are gonna to have to wait for all those babes in class, forget about the 3 witches of the west, and come on now!"

With that, Eddy turned his back and jogged down the hall. Double D smiled.

"So Eddy."

Double D dragged Ed by the arm after Eddy. After a few twists and turns, they finally made it to the front of their classroom.

"This is it guys." Eddy said

"This is where I'll future will be start and end." Double D said.

Ed just gave his friends his widest smile.

With that, Eddy reached out and opened the door.

****Line breaker****

The moment they went in, a camera flash went off.

"What the-"Eddy started, but was cut off when a guy grabbed his hand into a shake.

"Hey there, the names Mike Domino, I'm the one gathering the photos for our freshman year class."

Mike was a really tanned guy with jet black hair sweeping right across his forehead. He has electric blue eyes, he was wearing a long sleeve blue top with red pants and a green jacket. He had blue sneakers on and had black glasses on. He was holding a flash camera in his right hand.

"UH, hey?" Eddy said, shouldering his back pack.

Mike laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, just being appointed as head of freshman photo club has gotten to my head, so I'm just going a bit over the top.

"That is just fine." Double D said to Mike, smiling, "it understandable to be excited for the New Year, what pictures have you taken so far?"

Mikes eyes brightened up. "Loads man, there some of teachers, of the classrooms and don't forget about the girls!"

That got Eddy's attention. He grabbed mike by the shoulders.

"You have pictures of the girls?"

A flash went through mikes glasses and he smiled mischievously. He brought up piles of photos in his hands and flash them like a deck of cards on the desk.

"You bet, you wanna see?'

"ABSOULUTLY!"

While Mike and Eddy went through the photos, Ed and Double D sweat dropped. But before anything else could happen, Double D was pulled aside by two girls.

"Hiiii there."

"Why good morning ladies, how may I be of assistance" double D asked politely, flashing them a kind smile.

"I'm Laura and this is my best friend Karla, pleased to meet you." They said in sweet voices.

Laura looked like a California girl with long blonde curls and sea-green eyes and had a beautifully tanned and fit body. She was wearing a white summer dress with short sleeves and were wearing blue strap sandals.

Karla was an Asian girl who had long black hair at her mid back and had chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing denim shorts with a pink top, with silver heart earrings. She wore pink high heels and a blue Alice band in here hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, my name is eddward, but I prefer to go by the name Double D."

"Really, that's adorable." Karla said.

"It is?" Double D sweat dropped.

"Of course, it's not every day cute boys like you have a shortened nickname like that."

"Really?'

Karla and Laura nodded eagerly.

"Most guys always say you must call them by the name of 'king' or 'boss' or something like that." Laura said, waving her hand in the air.

"I assure you, I'm not going to be like those guys, I just like to be called what by friends call me." Double D smile.

Hearts started to swirl around Laura and Karla's heads.

"You are so adorable!" they said together

"Thank you for the complements, it really does brighten up my day to have someone complement me on the first day of school." Double D smiled and tilted his head slightly to the side.

The two girls fell to the floor.

"E-excuse me! Are you two ok?" Double frantically went down and leant them against the wall.

While Double D tended to the girls, Ed was dragged towards the wall that had picture on them.

"No way, that's the alien from Deronas galaxy #3!" how did they do it so good." Ed stared at the picture wide eyed.

"I happen to be a comic book fan." Said a voice.

Ed turned and locked eyes with a guy.

"Yo, I'm Adam, Adam Duff."

Adam was a tanned guy with spiked up brown hair. He had brown eyes and freckles spread across his cheeks. He was pretty average in muscles and was wearing a green top with jeans and black sneakers.

"I'm Ed!"

Adam laughed and put his hand out. "Pleased to meet ya."

Ed shook his hand frantically and stared at him with wide eyes.

"That's the forbidden picture of the series! How'd you get it?"

"My dad owns the comic book company, so I have inside information." Ed just stared at him.

"Do you have issue #5?"

Adam smiled.

"Not only that I have 6 and 7 as well, wanna see?"

"YOU BET!"

With that they both looked through Adams comic books in his back pack. Before anything else came along, the school bell rang and all the students piled into the classroom. All the girls looked at the Eds and started staring at them Longley, but the Eds were too occupied to notice. Then the teacher came in.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr Rao and I'll be your homeroom teacher, please pick a seat and let's get started."

**And cut. Please read and review everyone!**

**Peace out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"All right, seeing there is a problem with the seating I'll arrange the seating." Said the teacher.

After saying a few names and grumbles from students going to the double desks, the teacher came to the names of the Eds.

"Ok, partners for the double desks at the back, let's see."

He glanced at his class list. "Ok at the back, Miss May Kanker and Edwin, Marie Kanker and Edward at the window and at the front Lee Kanker and Eddy."

The Eds mouths dropped to the floor, colour draining completely from their faces. The Kanker sisters had the widest of grins on their faces.

"WHAT!" they all shouted. Ed went down on his knees to the teacher and started crying.

"Please no teacher, Please don't make us, Please." He begged.

"That's right teach, please man, they'll make our lives hell!" Eddy said, rushing to the side of the teacher.

Double D was completely frozen in face, shocked at the turn of events.

"Alright that's enough!" shouted Mr Rao, removing himself from the range of Ed's tears.

"I will not tolerate this behaviour in my class, you 3 will sit where I put you or you can spend your afternoon in detention!"

With that Mr Rao went to the blackboard and hit it with his wooden ruler. He glanced back at the Eds.

"To your seats!"

With that the Eds dropped their heads and shuffled towards their desks. Nazz, Jonny, Rolf and Kevin gave them looks of Sympathy when they walked past. The 3 of them skirted around the Kankers and took their seats. With that, satisfied, Mr Rao began his lesson.

****Line breaker****

"Man, that was hell x 10!" shouted Eddy, hitting the wall, leaving a crack, while walking through the hallways with his fellow Eds and Kevin and Rolf.

"Jeez dude, you looked like you were going to explode right there." Said Kevin, shaking his head.

Double D sighed. "I must honestly admit, that was the most excruciating 45 minutes of my life and school career."

"You telling me sock head that felt more like 45 hours!

"Now, Eddy."

"Don't give me that Double D, you looked quite cosy with Marie right up ya!"

Double D narrowed is eyes and looked away.

"So did you with Lee Eddy."

"Ah, shut up!"

Ed was clinging onto Double D, bawling his eyes out.

"It was awful Double D. I thought I was gonna die!"

Double D patted Eds head. "Believe me Ed, I think it was just as bad for Eddy and myself."

The 3 Eds shuddered as the memory replayed in their minds.

**Flashback**

**As Double D was listening and taking notes from Mr Rao, who was explaining the process of decompensating, he felt a hand trailing up his thigh.**

"**Good Lord!" he gasped silently, following the hand that was resting on his leg, right towards to the grinning face of Marie Kanker.**

"**Hi there sweetie, don't you look adorable today." Said Marie, flashing a mischievous glint in her eyes.**

"**N-now Marie, I'm t-trying to l-listen to cla-"**

**Marie silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. She then moved her hand into taking Double D's chin in her thumb and index finger.**

"**Class, smass, I'm ready to give you a lesson about loving!"**

**Double D backed right up against the window, trying to get as far as possible from the lovesick teen, petrified in fear.**

"**N-now Marie."**

**Marie grinned and slid up right against the chair, right up against Double D, sandwiching him between the wall and herself.**

"**You are so cute when you don't know what to say." Marie then wrapped her arms around Double D's waist, cuddling herself right against him, resting her head on his shoulder.**

"**Oh god!" Double thought frantically of what to do, but his mind just went blank with fear. He smelled the lemon shampoo that Marie wore and her bushy hair was completely tickling his neck. He was certain she could hear is rapid heartbeat, thundering in his chest to try get out of there as fast as possible.**

**While this was happening, Eddy was having more trouble with Lee, who was half sitting in his lap, with a firm grasp on his right hand.**

"**Let go!" he hissed in her ear.**

"**Lee just smiled slyly. "Try and make me."**

**Eddy snarled as he tried to rip her hand off, but Lee just took hold of his other hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.**

"**I like this position better, don't you?"**

"**I didn't even like the position before!"**

"**Yes? In that case, I'll make it even better."**

**With that, Lee leant back against Eddy's chest and tucked her legs beneath her, sitting yoga style in Eddy's lap. Eddy started to foam in his mouth and growled at Lee.**

"**You absolute crazy physco!"**

**Lee just gave a satisfied smile and continued listening to Mr Rao's lecture.**

**Ed wasn't doing any better. Now, when you looked at him from the front, you would wonder what made him so nervous, until you noticed the unusual blonde hair that was draped across his lap. While Ed was trying to contain himself from running out the classroom, screaming 'the female mutants is gonna suck out our brains!' May was laying in her seat, with her hand resting on Ed's lap. She has taken possession of Ed's IPod and is tapping the beat of the song on Ed's stomach.**

"**Hey Big Ed, you have such awesome songs."**

**Ed just stared down at her wide eyes as she smiled widely.**

"**Do you know what my favourite song is?"**

**Ed ever so slowly shook his head, either with fear or to try get her off as soon as possible.**

**May sat up from her position and wrapped her arms around Ed's neck, straddling his hips.**

"**You by Cu-pid!"**

**Ed couldn't contain himself any longer.**

"**GIRL GERMS!"**

**Heads swung around to the source of noise and everyone caught sights of the embarrassing positions that the Eds were in. Mr Rao had steam coming out is ears.**

"**You 6, to the principal's office!"**

**End flashback**

"Man, you guys seriously went through some torture there, damn!" said Kevin.

"Indeed, those sisters were as attached to like Wilfred to Mariana in the spring time, it was Bogus Yo!"

The guys sweat dropped.

"Whatever man, there is just one thing that I want to know." Said Eddy, opening the door to their next lesson.

"What?" they all asked.

"Will they ever leave us alone?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, have been so busy with work and life, here's the next chapter, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 6**

Beside from the first lesson of the day, the Eds were able to escape the clutches of the Kankers.

The next lesson they could choose their spots so the Eds went into action! Nazz ran and nabbed a seat next to Nazz, earning a death glare from Kevin. Double D was dragged off by a lovesick Karla and Ed was able to get a seat next to Jonny. This resulted in really pissed off Kankers. However, this didn't stop them from showing their affection.

In Chemistry, May was trying to make a 'love vial' for her 'snoogywoogems' but she bumped over 3 green vials, causing everyone faces to blacken due to the explosion, and the two guys sitting next to May turning into piles of Ash.

In Art, Marie took captive of Double D by tying him up with the ribbon that the teacher gave them for 'knot art' at the legs, painting 'DD + MK', this got Marie detention and Double D being tended to by the lovesick girls in the class. They left the class with a fuming, jealous Eddy spitting out sparks from his hair.

In English, Lee was volunteered to read the novel of the year, Romeo and Juliet, with Eddy, this resulted in Eddy being pressed against the floor with Lee on top of his chest with Romeo's dying scene. Double D and Ed had their mouths hanging open with the girls glaring straight at Lee. As well, this got Lee detention.

****Line breaker****

During the excruciating 3 periods, lunch came quickly. While all the students piled in and got their lunch from the lunch ladies. Nazz, Rolf, Kevin and Jonny sat at a table.

"Hey guys, do you know where the Eds are? I haven't seen them since last period." Asked Nazz, taking a bite out of her salad.

"Nope, all I know is that the teacher wanted to discuss something to them, that's all I know." Said Jonny.

"Yea, but it's been 10 minutes, talking to them can't take that long, can it?"

Before anyone could answer her question, the Eds came bursting through the doors with the Kankers right behind them.

"GANGWAY PEOPLE, IF I DROP THIS, THEN I AM FREAKING SCREWED FOR THE YEAR!" shouted Eddy, shoving people out of his way.

Underneath Eddy's arm, was a glass tank with a red snake in it, Eddy was keeping a firm grip on it.

"I SAID MOVE! ED CATCH!"

Eddy threw the tank through the air and Ed caught it with both hands and sprinted and leaped over tables with May hot on his heels.

"KANKERS BAD FOR ED!" he screamed, twisting a corner just out of May's reach.

Just when Ed cut a corner from a table, a big buff guy got up from his seat and got in the way of Ed's path.

"HEY I SAID MOVE IT!" yelled Eddy.

Eddy sprinted towards the guy, with Lee right behind him, and did a full on tackle in to the guy, knocking him right off his feet. Ed rushed through after the tackle and jumped on a table, sliding through some hot sauce.

"Whoa, Double D catch!"

Ed tossed the tank through the air right to the other side of the cafeteria, coming straight to towards Double D at a very fast speed.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Double D muttered

Double looked around frantically and spotted two cleaners putting up a 'welcome to Peach Creek High' sign with a rope attached to the corner and a pillar 10 metres away from it and a bow and arrow on display for the Archery team. Double D got an idea. He sprinted towards the workers on the ladders. He jumped up and grabbed hold the end of the rope, he dodged an attempt from Marie to grab him and did a side jump of a table, twisting in the air and landed on both feet. He ran towards the pillar and ran around it twice, securing it, and then threw the rope in the air towards the wall. He too hold of the bow and arrow.

"Hey!" protested the owner.

"Excuse me, life and death situation, I'll give it back." Double D replied.

Double D ran, jumped on a table and jumped into the air, took aim and released the arrow. The arrow sawed through the air, hitting the end of the rope in the wall, pulling the sign into a hammock, with the snake landing safely in it.

"Phew!" exclaimed Double D, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"QUIT DAY DREAMING SOCKHEAD! GRAB IT!" Yelled Eddy who did a back flip to dodge Lees attempt to grab him.

Double D nodded, snatch up the snake and ran towards his friends. Eddy grabbed onto Ed, took the bowl of apples from the trays at the serving stand, poured them into Ed's mouth, clicked his arm like a gun and took aim at the Kankers.

"Nobody move, this things loaded, I'll let you have!"

The Kankers reached out to try and quickly grasp them.

"FIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEE!"

With that, Eddy started shooting apples from Ed like a gun at the Kankers. Apples started exploding onto the Kankers clothes. An apple got stuck onto May's buck teeth.

"We're under fire, retreat!" shouted Lee, and they sprinted out the cafeteria like a hound of dogs were chasing them.

Eddy did a victory pose with Ed in the air.

"HAHA, take that Kankers, HAHA!"

"Now Eddy." Started Double D,"tone it down a bit, we've attracted enough attention." Eddy looked around and saw that everyone in the cafeteria were staring at them wide eyed. He smirked and put his hands up in the air.

"Hey there People, I'm Eddy and these are my friends Double D and Ed and we are gonna be here till senior year so better know us quick and let us know what goes on, Peace out!"

With that, Eddy tossed Ed behind him through the air and jumped down from the table he was on, grabbed a tray of burger and chips from a guy and made his way towards Nazz and them. Double D gave the guy whose food was stolen from an apologetic look and followed after Eddy. Ed sat up from being thrown and found himself in a tray of gravy,

"Gravy!" he exclaimed happily.

He took out giant straw from his pocket via hammer space and slurped the whole tray of gravy in one big gulp. He gave his trademark laugh to the looks of the students who stared at him wide eyed and too off after Eddy and Double D.

"Hey guys, wassup?" Said Eddy, sliding across next to Nazz.

"Nothing, but Jeez! What the hell was that?" exclaimed Kevin.

"That, my friend, was the ultimate fitness coarse of the year for us dude." Panted Eddy, patting Kevin on the shoulder. .

"Never mind that, why do you have a snake here?!" asked Nazz, indicating to the snake which Double D put on the table.

"This Nazz, is the reason why the teacher wanted us after class," started Double D, "He wants us to have a year experiment of what diets we feed to the snake throughout the year to see what weight he puts on every time we feed him something different."

"Why the hell do you have to do that crap?!" exclaimed Kevin.

Eddy shrugged. "Hell if I know, to make it easier, I'll just feed Sarah to it and then we'll be done for the year." He said, taking a bite out of 'his' burger.

"Eddy, you can't do that!" gasped Double D.

"Watch me Sock head." Replied Eddy, finishing off his burger.

"I like Pie." Said Ed all of a sudden.

Everyone just looked at Ed.

"Whatever, lumpy." Replied Eddy.

****Line breaker****

While the gang was walking through the hallways at the end of the day, luckily the Eds were able to escape the Kankers affections, something about 'apples aren't my colour' or something.

"Hey, hey you." Said a man's voice.

The guys turned and saw 3 guys with red jackets with the school's mascot on the back and on the front. The middle guy had sandy brown hair with a fringe right across his face with crystal blue eyes and cute dimples on his cheeks and a much tanned body. On the left side, a black guy with huge muscles and dark brown eyes and a hard chest. On the right side was a tanned guy with jet black hair with a spiked up hair style and freckles on his cheeks with a blue earing on his left ear.

"And you areeee?" asked Eddy.

"The names Aiden, and I'm the captain of the football team and these of my right hand guys, Jake and Luke and we are quite interested in you guys."

"Sorry dude, we don't swing that way." Said Eddy.

"No you idiot, not like that!" he shouted, sweeping his hands through his fringe.

"I mean, we saw you in the cafeteria at lunch and you have some skill with your throwing and you dude, have an awesome tackle that no one can compete against! You thought about football trails?"

Eddy smirked. "Yeah, Ed and I was thinking about it."

Aiden smiled. "Well in that case, be at trials tomorrow and we'll be sure to mention you and your friend to the coach, got that?"

"Yeah dude, sure."

Eddy and Aiden did a knuckle punch and took their separate ways.

"Awesome maaaan, we have a shot at this Ed!" Eddy said with a glee, jumping up and down.

"At what eddy?"

Eddy paused. He slapped Ed at the back of the head.

"Do you pay any attention at all?!"

"Nope, I have to pay for lunch at school remember Eddy?"

Eddy face palmed. "You freakin idiot."

Rolf gave a good natured laugh and patted Eddy and Eds back. "Well done, my fellow ed-boys, you have a shot to be the 'king', yes?"

"You bet it stretch."

Kevin smirked. "You still have to go through me dork for that title."

Eddy smirked back. "Try me Shovel-chin."

They all laughed and continued towards their lockers. Before they could go any further, a group of girls with cheerleader outfits came up to them.

"Hi there." They all giggled.

Eddy put his hand through his hair and smiled at the girls.

"Hey, how can we help such pretty girls like you?" he winked and all the girls giggled.

A girl with Blonde hair came up to Eddy. She Has honey blonde hair that was in a long ponytail and had green eyes that shined like a gem and had perfect skin that seemed to glow in the light and straight white teeth. She had beautifully tanned legs and a slim body.

""Hi, sorry about my friends, my names Crystal, what's your name?"

Eddy checked her out and smile at her. "Names Eddy, and don't worry about it, you need anything?"

Crystal smiled. "Yes actually I do, you see my friends and I are holding ng a party on Friday and we were wondering if you can come with?" she looked away shyly.

"Why are you inviting us, if I may ask?" asked Double D, stepping up from behind Eddy.

The girl next to crystal with black hair and blue eyes stepped up. "We saw you guys at lunch and you seem like fun, so we would like to know you guys better." She winked at Double D and all the other girls giggled.

Double D shyly backed up.

Kevin stepped up and leant on Eddy's shoulder.

"By you, do you mean Jonny, Rolf and me too?"

"Of course." Said a girl, sliding right next to him with brown hair and grey eyes. She started massaging Kevin's chest with one of her hands.

"You can't possibly think a cute boy like yourself can't come with do you?" she looked up at Kevin with innocent eyes.

Kevin smiled and winked at her. "Maybe I'll go if you give me your phone number?"

The girl giggled and took Kevin's phone and typed in her number. Kevin took his phone and glanced over her name.

"I'm sure we'll be there, Rose." He smiled at her and she huddled with her friends.

"Great." Said Crystal, "Be there at 7, at the Pop Peach Club, ok." She winked at Eddy

And walked off with her friends' right behind her through the front doors.

Kevin and Eddy high fived each other, "WE SCORED GIRLS!" they shouted happily.

"Gentleman, I really don't think this is a good idea, we still have work to do." Said Double D nervously.

"Come on man, don't be such a sober." Said Kevin, hitting Double D's shoulder.

"Yea Double D, this is once in a lifetime opportunity to get to the top, don't ruin it!" shouted Eddy.

"I know were the place is, I can drive us there if you guys want." Offered Jonny, sliding across the floor. Eddy clapped Jonny on the back.

"YEAH! With your ride and our looks, we're gonna get some girls in no time!"

"Yes, we are gonna get the 'hoot in the boot' yes" said Rolf

"No." the other guys said at the same time.

I don't know guys." Double D said, biting his lip.

"Chillax Double D, this is high school, this stuff happens, it's only Wednesday, we have plenty of time to do work, right Ed?"

"Gravy."

"See?"

With that the guys laughed and went through the entrance to get ready for the next day.

**Aaaaaaaaand finish, please read and review guys :D**

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun appeared over the clouds and shined over Peach Creek. Most people will be asleep at just the tip of dawn, but not two of our Eds. Eddy was in his room, in shorts and a sleeveless shirt, doing chin-ups on a bar that was hanging from his ceiling.

"46, 47, 48, 49…50."

Eddy let go of the bar and dropped to the floor. He levelled himself on the floor and started doing push ups. Sweat was beginning to stain Eddy's shirt and his arms started to shake. Eddy paused for a second, took a deep breath and continued counting.

"21, 22, 23…"

"Hey, Eddy!"

Eddy looked up from the floor and saw Ed at his doorway in shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Hey Lumpy, what ya doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yea Eddy, but I was about to go do some running and I didn't want to do it alone." He looked hopefully at Eddy.

"Ed, can't you see I'm busy? Ask Kevin, he said he was going to go do roadwork." Said Eddy, continuing with his push ups.

"But Eddy, I want to run with youuuuuuu!" Ed gave Eddy puppy-dog eyes.

Eddy sighed. "Fine, just wait a few minutes."

"YAY!" cheered Ed, jumping around the room, knocking some discs down to the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" Eddy punched, making him fly through the room, outside and hit his back fence.

"Honestly." Eddy brushed his hair with his fingers and put on some blue sneakers and stepped out his door.

"Come on Ed!"

Ed jumped to his feet and went after Eddy to the road. With that, they started to run laps around the cul-de-sac.

**Beep, beep, beep, beep, SLAM! **Double D lifted his hand from his clock and sat up.

"Oh, what a glorious day today" he said cheerily.

He got up and stretched.

"Oh, that's right, Eddy and Ed are trying out for the football team today, I'll have to see them later, but in any case."

Double D grabbed a towel and walked towards the shower. He spotted his parents downstairs at the table.

Double D's mother had long black hair that that was tired up in a bun and was wearing a business suit and had black glasses on. She had a birthmark on her chin and had brown eyes like Double D's and was normal weight but a petite form

Double D's father and short black hair with a black moustache and a large chin. He had dark brown eyes and was wearing a suit with a doctor's lab coat. He was busy ready a newspaper. He looked up and saw Double D.

"Ready for the 2nd day son?" he said in a deep voice.

"Yes father."

"Don't be slacking, you need to keep your grades sky high to get into Harvard you hear?"

Double D sighed. "Yes father."

"Good." His father went back to his paper.

"Well, I should be off, the office is in a mess again. Messy, messy, messy." Double D's mother said, dusting off dust from her shoulder.

"Yes, I suppose I should be going too, don't be gone late now Eddward." Said Double D's father.

"Yes father."

Double D's parents took their briefcases, went out the door and drove off in their separate cars. Double D sighed and walked in the bathroom.

"Honestly, can't they at least bring up a conversation which doesn't bring up Harvard?" he asked himself, turning the tap for the hot water.

****line breaker****

Double D stepped out his house in his usual attire and walked to the bus stop. He was busy eating an apple when he saw Ed and Eddy waiting there already.

"Why are you guys so early?" he asked, plopping himself next to them.

"Lumpy and I were training early for try outs today, so we had more time to get ready." Replied Eddy, massaging his shoulders in the process.

"Yeah, Double D! We are so gonna make it!" said Ed happily.

Double D smiled. "That's good to hear Ed."

"Anyway, we saw your parents leaving, at home for once?" asked Eddy, indicating to Double D's empty garage.

Double D sighed. "Yes I suppose, but they are leaving in a week for a business trip again, 'a big scoop' mother calls it."

"Jeez sock head, your parents really have a stick up their ass to leave again, that's the 3rd time this month!" shouted Eddy.

"Yes but there is nothing I can do to stop them, I have to work hard to make Harvard after all." Sighed Double D.

"Your parents are pushing you too far, that's all I'm saying." Said Eddy, putting his hands up in the air.

"You telling me, I don't even want to be a lawyer!" exclaimed Double D, dramatically falling back onto the grass.

"Well dude, you either stand up to your parents, or have em walk all over you." Said Kevin, walking up to them with Nazz next to him.

"Kevin's right Double D, you have to stand up for yourself." Said Nazz, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Yes, but it's not as easy as you guys make it sound." Exclaimed Double D, "They want me to be this son they're proud of and bring honour to our family name!"

"Well dude, you have to do something, or else you'll become a work puppet for them for sure." Said Kevin, sitting down next to Ed.

Double D sighed. "Yes, I know."

The school bus came up and everyone piled on.

Luckily for the Eds, the Kankers were bunking, so they were free of affection for the first four periods. Before they knew it, lunch had already come up. The Eds walked in and took a seat near the windows and waited for the rest. Double D too out a paper bag and took a bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich.

"So Eddy, have you been feeding Doris the mice?"

"Doris?" question Eddy.

"The snake."

"…Oh yeah, um, sure, made sure he ate last night." Laughed Eddy, rubbing the back of his neck.

Double D stared at him. "You have fed her right?"

"It's a her? I mean, sure Double D, of course!"

"Eddy, I swear-."

"Hey guys!"

The Eds looked and saw Crystal and the cheerleaders coming towards them with trays of food. Eddy brushed his fingers through his hair frantically and turned to Crystal with a smile on his face.

"Hey there baby, what you up too."

Crystal laughed. "I see someone is in a good mood."

Eddy winked. "Cause you just made my day right now, that's why."

Crystal blushed and smiled. "So, do you guys mind if we can sit with you?"

Eddy, pushed Double D and Ed to make space. "Of course, you can sit right here next to me." Eddy said, indicating to the empty space next to him.

The girls giggled and took their seats at the table. Crystal took a seat next to Eddy and leant on him slightly.

"So are you guys trying out for the football?"

"Of course!" said Eddy, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You babe, are looking at the brand new Quarterback!"

Crystal smiled and lifted Eddy's arm off her shoulder. "Well, we are going to have to see wont we?"

Eddy smirked. "Oh, you will."

While Crystal were talking/flirting. Double D was being cornered by the girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"So what's you name." she asked.

"Eddward with two D's, but I go by the name Double D." he said nervously.

She laughed cutely. "That is so cute, my name Anne-Mari, but you can call me Ann."

"Hi Ann."

"So, are you trying out for the team?"

"Sadly know, I do not believe in having a fight with my fellow peers, I'm more interesting in Archery club."

"Archery club?"

"Yes, yesterday, the captain came up to me and offered me a chance to be in it." Double D smiled proudly.

"Is the reason by any chance the incident here yesterday?"

"Why yes, exactly."

"That is so cool!" she exclaimed, hugging Double D's arm, "do you think you can teach me?"

Double D smiled nervously. "Sure, if you want."

Ann squealed and hugged Double D around the neck. Double D slowly hugged her back.

Ed was being talked to my 2 blonde twins with blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Violet and this is my sister Britney." Said the first blonde.

"Hi, my name is Ed!" said Ed happily.

"Hi Ed, that throw you did yesterday was so ratchet!" exclaimed Britney.

"Thanks, I've been working on it all summer!" said Ed excitedly.

"No wonder you have such strong arms." Said violet, feeling up Ed's right bicep.

Ed smiled and flexed it and looked at it himself. "Thanks, I always have to lift my dad's car when he fixes it."

"Really?!" they asked at the same time.

'Yeah, he has a mustang and he said I can decorate it after he's done." Ed said excitedly.

"You so have to show us when you do!"

"Sure!"

While the Eds were making chatter with the girls, the rest of the gang came up.

"Um, hey guys." Said Nazz, looking at the situation at hand.

"Hey Nazz." Said the Eds.

A Spanish girl cheerleader came up to Nazz. "Hi, I'm Jenna, pleased to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Nazz."

'Hey, so are you trying out for the cheerleaders?"

"Yeah!"

"So then, come on!" Jenna took Nazz's hand and led him to the table with the cheerleaders. Kevin came up and sled right next to Rose, who was eyeing him shyly.

"I see you checking me out hey?" he teased.

Rose swatted his arm playfully. "No!"

"Yes." He continued, poking her in the ribs.

She squealed. "No!"

"Yes!" Kevin said, starting to tickle her sides.

While this was happening, Rolf was having his biceps being felt up by 4 cheerleaders.

"How did you get them so big?"

"Can you lift a car?"

"Are you single?"

The girls asked at the same time. Rolf laughed well naturedly.

"Yes, this son of shepherd has been pulling wagons and lifting up caws to work hard to make the football team, my Great Nana made me carry her grand carriage through a canal of Mud to build these muscles!"

"OMG, you are like a hero."

'I am humble to that accusation." Said Rolf, smiling.

Jonny was busy sweet talking the girls to pay any attention.

"So you dance?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah, here I'll show you."

Jonny got up from his seat and did the moonwalk and a spun around his head and did a back flip in the air, landing on his knees like a robot. He glanced up.

"You wanna know more?"

"YES!"

Before the guys knew it, lunch ended and they went back to class.

The end of the day came and the boys were getting ready in the locker room.

"Man dude, I'm so ready for this!" said eddy, putting on a number 3 shirt.

"Me too, I can feel it pumping in my veins!" said Kevin, showing of the underside of his forearm.

"Ho h oho, Rolf is ready to bring the 'bone' of the moan, yes?"

The guys sweat dropped.

"Whatever Stretch."

"HEY FISHES!"

The boys froze.

"Oh no!" Eddy closed his eyes and turned around.

Billy and Earl were leaning against the lockers, both with the number 0 on their football uniforms.

"You have some guts to come to OUR game."

"I don't remember saying it was yours." Said Kevin, smirking at them smugly.

Billy and Earl gritted their teeth and hit the lockers.

"Just remember, we are going to give you that warning we promised." They shot them dark smiles.

Eddy smirked. "What you gonna do? Hit ups with a STRAWBERRY pie next?"

Bill and Early marched up and slammed Eddy into one of the lockers.

"You listen here punk, don't try walking around here like you own the place, this is OUR turf and OUR school, so don't mess with us!" they snarled in Eddy's face.

Eddy smirked. "Or what, going to tell your mommy that someone took your playground?"

Earl raised his fist and was about to hit Eddy in the face when a voice stopped him.

"Ha, this kid sure has guts." Said Aiden, leaning against the lockers. "Let him go tubby.'

"What!"

"I hate repeating myself, you heard me, let him go." Said Aiden calmly.

"What ya gonna do about it pretty boy?!1" they snarled aggressively.

Aiden sighed and clicked is fingers.

Luke and Jake appeared next to Billy and Earl and took them by the shoulders and shoved them into the lockers. Aiden walked up calmly to them smiling smugly.

"You listen here," said Aiden right up to their faces, "I don't want you messing up our new recruits here, I if you do, you are gonna have to answer to me and my gang, you hear?"

They didn't answer. Aiden grabbed onto their ears hard.

"Did you hear?"

"Ow, yes we hear, let us go!" they bellowed in pain.

They released them and Billy and Earl rushed out of the locker rooms. Aiden faced the guys.

"That was a close call, believe me, if I went here, they would have literally slaughtered you."

Eddy wiped his mouth. "I could have taken him."

Aiden laughed. "I like your spirit, come on you guys get dressed, try outs start in 5 minutes.

With that, Aiden and his friends walked out in to the fields.

After a few minutes, the boys jogged out onto the fields in their uniforms. The cheerleaders were having practiced and cheered when the gang made it to the fields. Kevin and Eddy winked and wolf whistled when the girls were doing back flips and pyramids. The coach came out onto the field.

He was a buff guy who clearly had years of training and had a blue cap strapped to his head, he held a clip board and a pencil.

"Alright, enough chatter, we're gonna do a few laps around the field to warm up then we'll head straight into a game, ok?"

"Right!" said they guys, and they took off.

Every time the gang jogged pass the girls they held call me signs and kissy faces. The girls just giggled, blushed and waved back. Eddy was able to smack Crystals butt when he ran passed. She jumped back and winked at him. Afterwards the coach called out the positions and they set up the field. The coach blew the whistle.

"Ready, set, Hike!"

Kevin tossed the ball behind him to Eddy and all the boys ran to block the other players. Ed was running right along the side of the field to the goals, watching where Eddy was. Eddy backed up and ran forward, one guys tried to block him but Eddy knocked him down with his shoulder and skidded across the field. He noticed Ed near the line and threw it to him high. Ed jumped and caught the ball in the air and landed straight in the end zone. The cheerleaders screamed and cheered in glee.

After a few more goals against them, the gang took it for real. When Kevin called hike, Rolf switched with Eddy and received the ball while Ed and Eddy rushed down the sides of the field at full speed. Rolf passed the ball to Jonny, who sprinted halfway to the field, until Billy and Earl got in the way. Billy and Earl charged at Jonny full speed, but before they could even touch him, Eddy and Ed did a full on tackle into them, knocking them straight off their feet, and Jonny leapt up and jumped off their shoulders, doing a flip in the air and continued running. Jonny made a pass to Kevin who continued running beside him, before he got tackled and Kevin did full speed down the field. Rolf charged and tackled a guy who was about to tackle him, taking him down to the ground. Kevin passed to Ed, who was tackled straight away, but was able to just make a pass to Eddy, who grabbed it and ran towards the End zone.

"Not on my field!" yelled Billy and Earl, who charged straight into Eddy.

They all flew in the air in slow-motion, all the guys held their breath. Eddy reached out and when they landed hard on the floor, the ball just made it over the line!

"YEAH!" cheered the boys.

Eddy got up from the ground and took off his helmet. He coughed out dirt and tossed his helmet to the floor.

"I thought I was a goner there!" he exclaimed.

"Dammit son, you sure know how to raise the tension." The coach laughed well naturedly.

"You all make a jolly fine team! You guys are in! Practices are on Wednesday, Thursdays and Saturdays and don't be late!" threatened the coach playfully. "You are all dismissed!" with that he jogged of into the school.

"YESSSSSSS!" cheered the boys, doing man hugs and handshakes.

'We have the shot boys." Yelled Eddy, throwing his hands in a victory pose.

"Hell yeah dude! We've got this covered!" Agreed Kevin, high fiving Rolf.

The cheerleaders came running toward the boys.

"We are sooo proud of you!" they yelled

Crystal walked up to eddy and smiled. "You looked so hot out there." She flirted.

Eddy smirked. "I already am."

She smiled and hugged in in congratulations.

Kevin got a kiss on the cheek by Nazz and Rose.

Rolf got hugged by 4 cheerleaders.

Ed got hugged by behind and kissed on the cheek by the twins.

Jonny got tackled to the floor by 4 fans of his.

"So we are still going to see you at the party?" asked Crystal.

"Hell yeah you will!" replied Eddy.

Crystal smiled and winked. "Can't wait."

With that, the girls walked off their separate ways.

'Nice dude, we've got this whole thing in our palms." Said Kevin, clapping Eddy on the back.

Eddy smiled and walked towards the locker rooms.

"Come on boys, we have a party to get to."

**And cuuut :P please read and review :D**

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey come on Eddy, we're gonna be late if you don't get your sorry ass out here, you slow asshole!" called Kevin from Jonny's car. Kevin was wearing a blue jeans with red sneakers and a red top with a black leather jacket with his hair slicked back without his cap.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold on!" shouted Eddy from his house.

"Honestly Kevin, can't you tone it down on the swearing?" asked Double D from the passenger seat. Double D was wearing a red shirt with a brown coat with blue jeans and red shoes with his green cap.

"Aw, shut it Double D!" shouted Kevin.

"Yeah, Double D, don't be such a party-pooper." Laughed Ed at the back seat. Ed was wearing a green top with a black jacket and red jeans with black sneakers with a black beanie on.

"Excuse me Ed, I'm just being considerate about the consequences." Replied Double D.

"Come on Double D, its high school, its normal too swear, just go with it." Said Jonny. He was wearing black jeans with a red top and a white jacket with white sneakers.

"I most certainly will not!"

"Ho ho ho, I like your spirit Double D ed-boy." Said Rolf with a laugh. Rolf was wearing blue pants with a white top with a sheep coat on and red sneakers, with his hair brushed aside from his fringe.

"Yes Rolf, thank you for the support." Double D said, leaning back into the chair.

"Whatever about that crap, let's go!" called Eddy, stepping out of his fence gate. Eddy was wearing a red and black checked shirt with black jeans and red sneakers, his hair was completely spiked up, giving him a bad boy look.

"Took you long enough!" shouted Kevin.

"Hey, it takes work to look like this!" Eddy defended himself, indicating towards his outfit.

"Whatever, let's just go!" with that, Eddy leapt up at the back of the jeep and banged the roof of the car.

"Let's get this thing moving!"

"Yeah yeah." Called Jonny, and he started the Jeep.

***Line breaker***

All of them sawed down the roads and did 90 degree turns all the way. All the guys were cheering and pounding the roof in excitement, but Double D was screaming with fear and panic. After 10 minutes, Jonny drove into the parking lot of the teen club.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" Cheered Ed.

"Are you serious? We could have died!" yelled Double D, while recovering from the aftershock of the ride. "Jonny, are you even a registered Driver?!"

"Hahahahahaha…" laughed Jonny nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Double D's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?! We could have been caught by the police and fined and tossed in prison for underage driving! Are you guys even listening to me?!" The guys turned back to Double D.

"Sorry, did you say something?" asked Jonny. Double D face palmed and leaned of the side of the Jeep.

"I can never win." He said to himself out loud, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Forget that sockhead, let's get to the party!" yelled Eddy, marching towards the entrance of the club. The guys quickly followed in pursuit but they were stopped by two body guards outside.

"Do you have invitations?" asked one of the bouncers aggressively.

"Invitations?" asked Eddy.

"Yes, invitations to the party, if you don't have one, then you can't get in. this club is registered by the Barnes family for the night."

Jonny stepped up. "Dude, we got openly invited here yesterday so why don't we all go in, have a fun time and just call this a little misunderstanding off, cool?" Both of the body guards stood up and knocked Jonny to the ground.

"We will not! It is our duty to protect Miss Barnes from sexual hormonal teens like you so move it or be prepared to pay for the consequences!"

"It's alright boys, they're clean." Said Crystal, who was leaning on the door way of the club.

She was wearing short denim, ripped shorts with a black crop top with a silver star that said 'born to be a star' and black ankle boots with small blue purse hanging from her shoulder.

"But ma-"

"I invited them personally as they said from school, so just do your job and guard this place, just make sure those two guys I told you about stay out of here. You understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am." the guards answered obediently. They guys mouths were hanging agape. How could two buff guys be scared of a little blonde girl who barely passes their shoulders? Crystal smiled and indicated to the boys that it was ok to come in now. They quickly shuffled passed the two guards and went into the entrance.

"This place is awesome!" shouted Eddy in awe.

The club had purple and black walls with a DJ right at the front with turntables. On the ceiling were lights shining red, green and blue. In the front of the DJ was a dance floor filled with bodies of teenagers of all shapes and sizes. On the side of the club was a mini bar serving drinks and a buffet serving food and with tables where some teenagers were resting for a bit. In a room next to the club was a pool table and ping pong tables and a TV with teens laying video games and couples making out.

Jonny and Kevin watched two girls walk pass them, they turned to each other immediately. "LOOK AT ALL THE GIRLS!" with that Kevin and Jonny ran through the middle of the crowd to where all the girls were dancing. Ed looked at the game room.

"THEY HAVE SQUASH MUTANT #3!" Ed ran off to the separate room with the video games.

"Well, this party has a good 'vibe' but this son of a Shepard must tame his hunger. Excuse me." Rolf went towards the direction of the buffet serving meat.

"Wow, you sure know how to throw a party!" exclaimed Eddy to Crystal.

She giggled and grabbed onto Eddy's arm. "Thanks, now show what moves you have on the dance floor." With that, Eddy was dragged off to the dance floor with Crystal. Double D looked after Eddy and then noticed that he was the only one left standing by himself. He sighed.

"I guess I'm going to be the loner here tonight."

"I'm not so sure about that dream boat."

Double D yelped and jumped to the side. Marie Kanker was standing right next to him in black jeans, with a black top with her brown jacket and green sneakers.

"Marie! W-what are you doing here?!" asked Double D.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around this lame party. But it's not lame anymore now that you're here." Said Marie, backing Double D up in a corner. Double D started to sweat nervously.

"N-not to be rude, b-but how did you get in? D-do you have an invitation?" asked Double D.

"Psssshhhhhh, you honestly think that would happen? Really Double D? I thought you were the brains in this relationship. Noooo, my sisters and I were able to sneak in from the back."

"But it's guarded from the back!"

"Yes, but the guards knocked out don't know that." She said with an evil glint in her eye, "anyway, my sisters are probably lurking around here for their boys, so why don't we go somewhere more **private**?" Marie said suggestively, emphasising on the word private.

Double D gulped. **There has to be something I can do! **He thought frantically. Before anything could happen to our poor Double D, Ann and 3 of her friends came up to the couple.

"Hey Double D, that's there you are, we were wondering where you were!" exclaimed Ann, smiling cheerfully, but paused when she saw Marie, "and who is this?" she asked.

Double D smiled and ducked underneath Marie's arms, shuffling towards Ann and her friends.

"Just in the nick of time! Just how are you this evening Ann?" asked Double D, scratching the back of his head.

Ann smiled and tucked some black hair behind her ear. "Fine," she looked at Double D in the eye, "now that you're here." Double D smiled.

"Well then, may I ask you to a dance while your friends make sure Marie is friendly?" said Double D, offering his hand to Ann. She smiled and took hold of his hand. "I would love to."

"HEY! Don't act like I'm not here! Get your hands off my man!" shouted Marie, charged towards Ann and Double D. Before anything could happen, two buff guys came and grabbed Marie by the shoulders.

"I thought we told you, invites only." Said one of the guards.

"I don't need that sit right now, right now, my man is getting stolen, see!" shouted Marie in his face, pointing towards the direction of Double D and Ann, but when they looked, there was a shape of Ann and Double D left, and them being nowhere to be seen.

"Ahuh, sure, lets discuss this somewhere else."

Before Marie could reply, the two guards dragged her off to the back room of the club. On the dance floor, Eddy and Crystal were dancing very closely together, swaying side by side to the music. Eddy leant over and whispered in Crystal's ear. She giggled and swatted his shoulder playfully. Eddy grinned and put his hands on her hips and started swaying her in rhythm with his dancing. She came up closer and this ended up with them being nose to nose with each other. Crystal whispered something and Eddy gave an answer to her and they leant forward to each other, but before they could touch each other's lips, they were interrupted by a shrill voice.

"THAT'S MY MAN!"

They turned and saw Lee running full speed towards them. Eddy's eyes widened. He put his arm over Crystals shoulder and shoved her to the front of the DJ, he grabbed hold of Kevin and Jonny and pulled them along. He got up and grabbed the mic.

"Hey there everyone! Who's ready to make some noise!" the crowd cheered as Eddy addressed them. "Ok, there's a dance battle here between the new centre in the football team, freshman, Kevin and the Melon Hip hopper Jonny!" the crowd cheered wildly.

"Huh?" asked Kevin and Jonny at the same time.

Eddy glared at them. "Just do this, the girls look really wild about this battle." He said, indicating to the group of girls at the side of the stage, screaming Kevin's and Jonny's names. Kevin and Jonny smiled.

"Let's do this!" with that, Eddy start a fast hip hop song and Kevin and Jonny faced each other on the dance floor. The crowd wildly tried to get a closer look, crushing and blocking Lee in-between them, giving Eddy and Crystal and chance to duck into a room. Eddy looked around.

"Where the hell is this?"

It's the manager's office." Answer Crystal, taking a seat on the desk. "He's out for the night, cause my parents bribed him to let us do what we want."

"Nice." Answered Eddy with a smile. He walked up to her and placed his hands on either side of her legs, resting on the desk. "So tell me, why did you invite my friends and me to this place anyway? You barely know us yet you acted like you knew us our whole lives."

Crystal smiled shyly and looked down. "you guys seemed like fun, you guys just gave my friends and me a good feeling. You," she looked at Eddy, "gave me a good feeling."

Eddy smirked and leant forward. "Do I?" he asked innocently.

Eddy blushed. "Yes, just the way you walked around in confidence, like you didn't care what happened, you'd just take it and fight it in the face and you can lead without hesitation, I like that in a guy."

Eddy smirked. "You like me then?"

Crystal looked away, redder than a tomato. Eddy took her chin and forced her to look at him in the eye. "Do you?"

Crystal smiled and gazed into Eddy's eyes. "Yes." Eddy leant in and caught her lips with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back harder. Eddy lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked back and took a seat in one of the armchairs in the office, with Crystal straddling his hips. He pulled back and smirked. "Want to answer me again?" he said with a mischievous tone. Crystal smiled and leant in for another kiss. Eddy wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. Crystal ran her fingers through Eddy's hair. They parted, panting heavily. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. They leant forward and caught with each other's lips.

**What will happen next? Find out next chapter :P read and review please.**

**Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, soz had a bit of writers block so I'm soooo sorry for no updates, but now I'm on holiday so more writing time for me! :D well anyway, here's the next chapter. Also, sorry for the OC's but it's my story and I needed more characters so there ;P JK!**

**Chapter 9**

Kevin and Jonny were resting after their supreme dance battle, of course Jonny won because of his better experience, but that didn't stop the girls from screaming their names and going wild after their last move. Jonny and Kevin were busy drinking so Dr Pepper at the tables near the bar while they were chatting up the girls.

"So is it true you're from LA?" Kevin asked Rose, taking a sip from his drink.

"Yeah, my parents had a job transfer so I kind of had no choice." Answered Rose, flipping some hair over her shoulder.

"Well I'm glad, otherwise I would have never met you." Kevin winked, causing Rose to blush.

"You are such a sweet talker!" she exclaimed, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"You know you like it." He teased, taking her wrist in his hand.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked, looking away. Kevin took her chin in his fingers and gently forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes that you LOVE it." He smirked, emphasising on the word love. Rose blushed heavily due to the space between her and Kevin and tried to get up and run away, but before she could go, Kevin pulled her back from the wrist and into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her behind the ear gently and she shivered. He smirked.

"I see you like the attention I give you."

She looked back over her shoulder. "You make it sound like you don't like the attention I give YOU."

Kevin smiled and buried his face in her shoulder. "Well, I never said that."

Rose smiled cheekily and wiggled out of Kevin's grasp. She stood in front of him and offered her hand. "Then I'll give you all of it on the dance floor." Kevin smiled and took her hand and helped himself up. "I'm gonna have to take you up on that offer." With that, they walked over to the middle of the dance floor to dance. Jonny watched Kevin and Rose walked off, then looked behind him where all of his 'fan girls' were watching him.

"So who's ready to see the 'melon hip hopper' do his thing?"

"OH MY GOD, YES!" His fans whooped in and carried him to the dance floor in a paparazzi frenzy.

***Line breaker***

While everything was happening, Ed was too busy playing his comic- based video game to notice May sneaking up on him from behind.

"Oh boy, the galactic space slug is coming up!" Ed cheered silently to himself. May jumped and pounced on his back, making Ed fall face first into the game console. "I'll take a galactic hunk anytime!" May cheered, hugging Ed around the neck tightly. Ed eyes widened as he recognised the voice, he leapt up to his feet and started running around the room in panic.

"IT'S GOT ME AGAIN!" he yelled, running face first into a wall, leaving an Ed shape dent in it. May fell off Ed due to the impact, giving Ed a chance to sprint right out the room into the dance hall. May gave chase.

"Wait for me, my little Pookibear!" she called.

Ed looked back. "NOT POOKIBEAR, I AM ED!" he yelled. May jumped in the air, in hope to be able to catch Ed from the angle, but Ed dodged to the side just in time, resulting in May flying face first into the buffet table. Rolf looked at her oddly as he swallowed a chicken drumstick then walked away to the dessert table. Ed got up from the floor and saw a nervous Double D, who was being grinded on by Ann.

"Double D!" yelled Ed, tackling Double D to the floor.

"E-Ed?" Double D coughed out.

"It's awful Double D! The female mutants have come to suck out our brains!" Ed cried, soaking his tears in Double D's shirt.

Double D sighed. "Yes Ed, I'm well aware that the Kankers are here, believe me, I've escaped death already tonight, but I assure you, just relax and try to avoid her at all costs."

"Really?" asked Ed, his eyes stilling welling up tears and giving Double D a puppy-dog face.

Double D smiled softly. "Yes Ed, please try and enjoy yourself. Violet and Britney were looking for you earlier, try talking to them and enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Ok." He sniffled, getting up from the floor and setting off through the bodies of teenagers to look for the love struck twins. Double D got up from the floor and went to sit by a nearby table to rest. Ann walked up to him and took a seat beside him.

"So, who are those girls that you and your friends know? If you don't mind me asking." Asked Ann.

Double D sighed and glanced at her. "They are girls that have been stalking us since we were 11 years old. They have been torturing, kissing and humiliating us whenever they could. They love to terrorise my friends and I out of fun and never consider of other peoples feeling they hurt on injure. In other words, they are girls who have major crushes on Ed and Eddy and I, but we don't return the feelings they have for us to them in return." After his little explanation, he folded his arms on the table and rested his head in them. Ann sat there with hr mouth agape, staring at Double D in shock.

"Oh my gosh! You can completely arrest them for that!"

Double looked up at her and sighed. "We've tried but they just don't care, 'teenage issues' they said to us!"

Ann shook her head. "As if! I so have to get Crystal to toss their little stalker asses out of here!" she turned around to march off to find Crystal, but Double D stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked back and saw him giving her innocent eyes.

"Please don't leave me behind." He asked sincerely. Ann blushed. **He's so cute! **She thought to herself. She sighed and helped Double D up to his feet, took his hand and entwined it with hers. He looked at her oddly. She smiled.

"Come on, let's get some fresh air, it should help you clear your head a bit."

He smiled appreciatively to her and allowed Ann to drag him to the exit for some fresh air. The only thing they didn't know was a blue haired girl standing up from crouching under the table, he eyes sparking with electricity of jealously, her hair nearly ablaze with blue flames.

***Line breaker***

Rose was running away from Kevin playfully as he chased her down the hallway next to an empty office. He was able to grab her by the waist and backed her up against the door. He smiled coolly to here victoriously.

"Thought you could get away from me, hey?"

Rose pouted playfully and looked away. "I thought I could," she then looked at him in the eyes biting her lip seductively, "but you are just SO fast that I couldn't get away." Kevin smirked and gently caressed her cheek with his hand. "You got that right, I couldn't let this goal slip away" he flirted. Rose blushed and put her hands at the back of his neck and whispered in his ear. "I'm not going anywhere." After hearing this, Kevin smashed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Rose moaned into the kiss, causing Kevin to smile. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and leant backwards. Kevin fumbled with the doorknob behind Rose and was able to push her into the dark room. They kissed in the doorway and started walking backwards until she tripped over something and fell to the floor, bringing Kevin down with her. The door closed and the room was completely dark.

"What the hell?!" a voice yelled. There was a fumbling in the background and then light shined in the room. In the room was Eddy in an armchair with Crystal in his lap, and Kevin and Ann on the floor, with Kevin on top. They all blinked and then leapt up to their feet frantically.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Me? Yes you! Stop that!" shouted Kevin and Eddy at each other at the same time.

"Boys, there is no need to yell, we can all hear you clearly." Said Crystal, leaning on the desk in the room. Eddy took a deep breath in and breathed out.

"Ok, Kevin, what the hell are you doing here? This room was kinda occupied." He asked.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Well I didn't know! There isn't a sign outside saying, 'hey, don't come in here, Occupied' and," Kevin walked up to Rose and kissed her on the temple, "I was occupied myself." Rose giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Kevin looked up to look at Eddy.

"And what about you hey?"

Eddy smirked and wrapped his arms around Crystal's waist, earing himself a kiss on lips by Crystal. "Busy."

Kevin smiled and high fived Eddy. "Nice." Eddy smirked. "Oh yeah."

"Okkkk, now that we're done with explanations. Can we get back to business now?" asked Rose, tugging on Kevin's arm.

"Yeah, we have some business to attend to." Agreed Crystal, biting her bottom lip seductively to Eddy. Kevin and Eddy high five and grabbed their separate girls.

"We couldn't agree more." They said together, but before they all could do anything, Lee came bursting out one of the drawers in the office, her red hair ablaze.

"THAT'S MY MAN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, lunging towards Crystal and Eddy.

"Uh oh."

Eddy pulled Crystal out of the way and he, Crystal, Kevin and Rose sprinted towards the door, with Lee hot on their heels. They sprinted through the bodies of teenagers and saw Ed dancing with the two twins. Eddy grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him away from the girls.

"Eddy?"

"We got to go now!"

"Why?" Ed whined.

Eddy took Ed's head and forced him to look at the charging Lee and the May that was recovering from the fall after them. Ed's eyes widened.

"Yea, I think we should."

They all sprinted through the teenagers and grabbed hold of Jonny, who was dancing with 10 girls at the same time! Kevin grabbed hold of a leg of Lamb and lured Rolf away from the buffet table and ran towards the exit. Just before they reached it, Marie leapt u to attack Double D and Ann, who were busy sitting on a bench outside, but was stampeded by the frantic teens. Ed grabbed hold of Double D by the shirt and tossed him at the back of Jonny's Jeep face first, knocking him out completely. Jonny jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. The rest of the boys jumped in at the back and pounded the roof to get moving. Kevin and Eddy kissed Rose and Crystal goodbye and promised to call them later in the night. Just before the Kankers could leap up to get them. The Jeep roared to life and the wheels turned cartoon style and zoomed out the parking lot. The boys looked back and smiled victoriously. Eddy stood on top of the car's roof.

"See you later Suckers!" he yelled to the Kankers, laughing victoriously as they drove off into the night, with the boys cheering and pounding the speakers of the Jeep loudly into the night.

**Tada! :P that's the new chapter. Please read and review. I have no idea what to do for the next chapter so Pleeeeaaaasssssse, give me some pointers *Begging face*(grovelling) Till next time!**

**Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews, please continue reading and giving me pointers along the way. :D**

**Eddy: Just remember me! Quarterback of the year!**

**Me and everyone else: SHUT UP EDDY!**

**Eddy: jeez, tough crowd.**

**Crystal: you're still cool to me honey!**

**Eddy: thanks babe. *starts making out with Crystal***

**Kevin and Rose: GET A ROOM!**

**Everybody else: YOU TWO SHOULDN'T TALK!**

**Me: whatever, on with the story.**

**Chapter 10**

It was Monday morning and the whole atmosphere in the school seemed to have an effect when the Eds and the gang walked through the front doors. Eddy has his arm draped across Crystal's shoulders and Kevin was giving Rose a Piggy back ride. Ed had Violet and Britney hanging on his arms and Jonny had many girls walking frantically right behind him. Ann was holding onto a blushing Double D's arm and Rolf had two girls on his shoulders, with them saying they broke a nail, and they couldn't let themselves walk into the school like losers, so Rolf offered them a lift. All the other freshman pupils had their mouths agape and their eyes wide like dinner plates. Eddy and Crystal walked ahead of the group, and were giving each other kisses on the cheek frequently, Crystal doing it every time a girl in the hallway that looked at Eddy with hopeful eyes, and Eddy doing it every time he saw a guy looking at Crystal with lustful eyes. Kevin and Rose followed after them, with Kevin spinning around playfully with Rose laughing and keeping a tight grip around his neck so she doesn't fall off. Double D was being tugged forward by an eager Ann and Jonny was busy ding the moonwalk, while facing the girls behind him, winking at them. Rolf just walked normally, with the girls massaging his shoulders with adornment stuck in their eyes and Ed was busy talking to Violet and Britney, with them laughing at every single thing he was saying. The group reached the end of the hallway and were met face to face by Earl and Billy.

"What you doing here fishes?" sneered Billy.

"Yeah, what you doing here?" repeated Earl.

"We come to school here. Duh." Answered Eddy, with a cheeky smile on his face. Billy and Earl glared at him and raised their fists to punch them but were stopped by a voice.

"You two really don't learn do you?" said Aiden, who was leaning on a locker with Luke and Jake, looking at Billy and Earl with a bored expression. Billy scoffed.

"We don't need you interrupting our business here pretty boy." He sneered. Aiden sighed and leant back onto his feet. He started walking towards the two bullies.

"Actually, it is my business, these guys are part my team, and I don't need you two to mess up our chances to win nationals, you got it?"

"Hey, the team is just fine with me and Earl here." Protested Billy. Aiden scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, to keep our benches warm while we're out playing on the field. You two don't even play! You are just there for show, I mean come on, you have the number '0' on your shirts. There isn't even a position for that. Zilch, zero, nothing." Said Aiden, smirking at the furious face of the two bullies.

"Oh, and you think you are just some perfect role model! Listen here pretty boy, we OWN this school. You have to go through us to even step foot in this school or on the field! What do you have to say about that?! You can't even step on us, we RULE this school" they shouted in Aiden's face. Aiden yawned and starting shifting his jaw in a bored motion. Aiden came up, lifted his foot and stamped on Billy and Earls feet. They yelped and started jumping in the air, holding onto their stole feet. Fire blazed in their eyes as they glared at Aiden.

"Oops, I stepped on you." Said Aiden, putting his hand over his mouth in a fake mistake manner. Steam started coming out of their noses and they charged towards Aiden full speed, their hands at their sides, tightly secured in fists. But before they could do anything to Aiden, Jake and Luke appeared next to him and put their hands out and swiped Billy and Earls foreheads, knocking them into different direction. Billy and Earl shout up and raised their fists to hit them, but all three of the jocks just dodged every single hit that was aimed at them. Billy and Earl desperately threw one final hit towards their faces, but Jake and Luke just ducked the shot, brought back their fists and punched the two bullies straight in the faces, making them sough through the air, down the corridor, straight into the lockers. They got up from their punching stances and went back beside Aiden. Aiden flicked his hair out of his eyes, causing all the girls to fall to the floor in a lovesick manner, and cheekily smiled at Billy and Earl, who were holding their heads in pain.

"Who rules the school now?"

Before they could answer, the first bell rang, signalling lessons will starting 5 minutes. Students shuffled around the incident and went off to their separate classes. Aiden smiled and turned to face the Eds and the gang. He smiled.

"So I'm guessing you all sitting at our table at lunch?"

Double Stood up. "Um, I'm not sure we have an invi-" Ann covered Double D's mouth with her hand and smiled at him then face at Aiden.

"Totally Aiden, they're with us now, at the top." Eddy's eyes seemed to gleam when he heard that. Aiden smiled.

"Cool, well, see you guys later." He turned around along with Jake and Luke and started walking off to their class.

"Bye Aiden!" called back all the girls. Aiden put his hand up in the air in a sign of goodbye and turned the corner. Crystal turned around to face Eddy.

"Well, we girls have to go to class, see you at lunch, k?" Crystal stood on you tiptoes and pecked Eddy on the lips. Afterwards, she and the girls rushed off to their next class. Kevin and Eddy smiled victoriously and high-fived each other.

"We've got nothing to stop us now!" they cheered.

The second bell went off. All of the guys blinked.

"damn." They muttered at the same time and then they all rushed off to class.

****Line breaker****

The day went fast for our Eds. They all sat at the cool table, where all the jocks, cheerleaders and sport captains sat, and had the ball of a time they had ever had in their school career. Soon enough, Ed and Eddy were walking off to the archer's field, where Double D was having his first practice.

"Hey Eddy."

"What Ed?"

"Do you think Violet likes me?" asked Ed, scratching the back of his head.

Eddy stared at him wide eyed and clapped him at the back of his head. "How could you not notice you idiot! Of course se does, even Rolfy boy can see that!"

"Really?"

"Duh."

Ed smiled and then blushed, looking down at the floor. Eddy noticed this.

"What's up lumpy?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking her out on a date, I dunno, for a test run I guess." Ed said shyly.

Eddy smiled widely and wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulders. "I see I've rubbed off on you monobrow, I tell you what, you ask her out, and I'll tell you everything you need to know about pleasing a woman."

Ed siled widely. "Really?!"

"Sure."

"Yay!" Ed cheered, hugging Eddy very tightly. Eddy winced and then twisted Ed's arm, flipping him over his shoulder, looking down at him on the floor.

"No touchy, no touchy no likey."

"But you liked it when Crystal hugged you."

Eddy had a perverted smile on his face. "That's different."

"How?"

Eddy sweat dropped. "I'll tell you later."

Ed shrugged and then got up from the floor and shook off the dirt off his shirt like a dog and they continued towards the field. When they got there, they could believe their eyes. Double D was standing on a moving motorbike, shooting at target in a line non top, the arrows hitting a bull's eye, and the arrows splitting the arrows that were originally there. At the end of the field was a midget target, about the size of a tennis ball, on a little stand. Double took aim and then turned around and let go off the arrow. The arrow hit the telephone pole, causing it to spin and change direction. It bumped off a chair, bumped off the grandstands and just went through between a guy's legs and went straight towards the little target. It spun and spun, catching alight and hit the target in the bull's eye, knocking it straight off the stand, flying through the air, straight into a water polo ball that was held by a polo pay in the pool directly opposite the school! Double D let out a sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his hair. The girls squealed and fell to the floor in lovesick mode. The captain's mouth was agape in amazement as d stared at Double D as he poured a bottle of water in his face to cool down. Ed and Eddy were standing in the exact same spot in amazement. Double D noticed them, waved and run towards them, but before he would leave, he turned around and smiled at all the members of the team.

"Thank you for the practice." With that, Double D turned and walked ahead of Ed and Eddy, who snapped out of their trance and quickly followed Double D off the field. Double smiled and looked back at his friends.

"So what did you guys do today?"

**And finish :D plz read and review, pls could everyone give me some idea on what to write next plzzzzzzzzz (grovelling on knees) anyway, till next chapter**

**Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, thanks for all reviews, hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Eddy: especially meeee!**

**Me: don't even try start this argument again.**

**Chapter 11**

The lights were shining on the football field and the crowd was going crazy as the Peach Creak Cobblers were lined up on the field against the Lemon Brook Lumpers. The Peach Creek Cobblers were winning by one point, but it wasn't looking good for them at the moment. The Lemon Brook field was fill of mud because of the rain pouring down on the players, and because of this, while Rolf was running towards the end of the field with the ball, a buff guy tackled him right in the air while his foot was stuck in the mud, causing Rolf's leg to sprain his leg in a very painful angle, which resulting in the Peach Creek Cobblers to be weaker on defence. Aiden called a timeout and the Cobblers were huddled in a circle.

"Alright boys, it's a big loss with Rolf and now those damn Lemon Brooks will stop at nothing to try get a kick off with us, so here's what's going to go down. Kevin, when you pass the ball to Eddy, I want you to sprint and tackle number 20 right off his feet, he's their fastest and most endured player, so we need to mark him out this game, you hear me?"

Kevin nodded. "Yes Captain."

Aiden nodded. "ok, then I want you two, Ed and Jonny, to run across the field in a 'x' to confuse the daylights out of the players, then I want you Eddy to run all the way, don't stop, down the field and get the be all that is gonna be passed by either Luke or Jake here, you got it?"

They boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Aiden smiled. "Ok, ready?"

"Hike." the boys clapped and then lined up on the field. The cheerleaders were jumping up and down and were doing upbeat cheers to cheer on the boys. Crystal and Rose were both standing right next to the water cooler on the bench next to the coach to get a better look at the game.

"Already?!" called out Aiden, running behind the lined up boys. Eddy leapt back and pointed at Kevin.

"Hike!" called Eddy. Kevin threw back the ball to Eddy and tackled the player right in front of him, knocking him straight to the ground. Eddy took aim and tossed the ball through the air, into Jakes hands. Kevin looked back at Eddy from the ground and pointed towards the goals.

"Go go go!" Eddy leapt over Kevin and the knocked down player and starting sprinting all the way down the field. Ed and Jonny made an 'x' across the field, causing their blockers to run straight into each other, giving Eddy space to leap over them and signalling to Jake that he was open. Jake aim and just when he was going to throw to Eddy, a head tackle came, knocking Jake straight to the ground, making the ball only go half way across the field. Eddy looked and headed straight to where the ball was. 4 Lumpers leapt for the ball but because of the slippery mud, they all fall on top of each other, causing the ball to be bounced up into the air. Eddy saw this and leapt up in the air and grabbed hold of the ball. The crowd cheered. Eddy looked up at the time clock. 10 seconds. Eddy wasted no time. He sprinted towards the end goals

**9 seconds**

A Lumper tried to tackle him from behind, but he was able to twist out of the way, causing the play to run into their water cooler.

**8 seconds**

He slid across the field and dodged two guys who tried to punch him, but resulting in the two guys knocking each other out.

**7 seconds**

He leapt over a player who tried to tackle him in the air.

**6 seconds**

He pushed down a players head as he charged at him like a bull, and leaping over him like a goat over a wall.

**5 seconds**

A guys leapt on his back from behind and tried to head lock him to the ground, but Eddy elbowed him in the face and tossed him off by swinging him around by the shirt and tossing him into one of the benched players.

**4 seconds**

5 players were coming right towards him and Eddy knew he couldn't make it to the end, but then he saw Kevin open.

**3 seconds**

He leapt up in the air and tossed the ball to Kevin just as he was tackled to the ground and dog piled on. Crystal screamed in shock.

**2 seconds**

Kevin caught the ball and leapt slow motion in the air has 2 guys leapt in the air to try and stop him.

**1 second**

The 2 guys landed on Kevin's back, but just before the buzzer went off, Kevin was able to slam the ball over the line, resulting in a score to be score for the Cobblers! The crowd went crazy. The Footballers ran up to Kevin and tossed him up in the air and cheering him on. The cheerleaders ran onto the field and ran to their respective player for celebration. Rose ran up to Kevin and started kissing him all over his face. Ed got kissed on the cheek by violet and hugged tightly. The players also ran up to Eddy, who was limping by the impact and lifted him up in the air. Aiden came up and clapped him on the back.

"That, my boy, was the most nail biting game I've ever been in my life! You sure know how to come down on a 5 second comeback." Eddy smiled and bro-fisted Aiden's fist.

"Thanks man, been working on it." They both laughed and Eddy was greeted by Crystal, who ran up to him and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissing him full on the mouth. She pulled back.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she yelled, looking at the scratches and bruises he had on his face. Eddy smiled.

"Sure babe, don't worry about it." Crystal smiled and kisses him again on the lips. Aid stood up on the team bench and shouted through the coach's mega-phone.

"Hey Boys!" he yelled, getting the attention of his teammates. He smiled.

"We are heading for Nationals!" he yelled. The boys cheered and did bro hugs and handshakes with each other, while players and cheerleaders kissed and hugged. Ed came up to Violet and took her hands in his. He smiled at her while blushing. He leant over and whispered in her ear.

"Follow me." She nodded and Ed dragged her off to the locker rooms, which were empty because of the players still on the field.

"I am so proud of you!" cheered Violet, hugging Ed tightly around the neck. Ed smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad you were there for me," Ed widened his eyes, Violet smiled, "a-and the team. I-I mean, y-you were there to f-for them." Ed stuttered looking away from Violet to stop himself form embarrassing himself even more. Violet tilted Ed's chin up and caressed his cheek. She smiled shyly. "I came exactly over to just see you play." She said quietly. Ed blinked and gazed into her eyes softly.

"Really?" he asked softly, only just so she can hear it. She smiled and lent up on her tip-toes.

"Always," she whispered and then kissed him. It was a gentle kiss for a gentle couple, but it was the tenderest thing they're ever done in their life. They pulled back and Ed had the biggest smile on his face. Violet giggled and gazed into Ed's eyes. Ed took her hand in his.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked. She smiled, nodded and then leant in for another kiss. Ed kissed her back, then again and again and again. They were small pecks but just enough to satisfy the new couple. Before anything else could happen, the boys came in, cheering and wold whistling at Ed and Violet, who was blushing like crazy.

"That's my boy!" called out Eddy, clapping Ed on the back.

Kevin ruffled Ed's hair and smiled. "I see we've rubbed off you I see."

Ed laughed and smiled at Violet, who smiled back with adoration in her eyes. Aiden laughed and then stood on one of the benches in the locker room.

"I say tonight is in for a celebration, Party at my house everyone!" he called out. Everyone cheered and Ed and Violet kissed one last time, in celebration in being with each other.

**Plz read and review everyone, till next time :D**

**Peace Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, so sorry for not updating for so long, I have exams so I can't write as much. But to make up for it, here's a new chapter :D**

**Eddy and Kevin: It's about damn time!**

**Me: oh shut up, I had things to do**

**Eddy: Well we did too, but we didn't make everyone wait for weeks!**

**Me: oh whatever**

**Kevin: Dork**

**Me: Hey! I may not own the series but this is my story and I can cut you out from it! Both of you!**

**Eddy and Kevin: (gulp) you wouldn't**

**Me: *devil face* Mwahahahahaha**

**Chapter 12**

Music pumped out from Aiden's mansion, the speakers moving up and down because it was so loud. Luke was the DJ at the party, dropping the beat to a song while everyone on the dance floor was dancing to it. People were playing pool and video games in the game room and were hanging out in the kitchen where a buffet table was serving food and drinks. Outside in the back garden, was Jake and a group of girls in the hot tub, his arms draped around all of their shoulders and couples making out around the garden. The most peculiar couple was the one in the tree. Eddy was sitting on a low branch with Crystal sitting on his lap, Eddy's hand securely around her waist.

"Hey Eddy?" asked Crystal, who was wearing ripped jeans and a black crop top with a silver star in the middle.

"Yeah?" he answered, twirling a piece of her hair with his finger. He was wearing black jeans with a purple shirt with a chain necklace.

"Who was that red-haired girl that was at my party last month? Is she your girlfriend?"?" she asked. Eddy scoffed

"Far from it."

"Then who is she? She has been following me and my friends, saying things like 'hand of my man' or something like that." Eddy sighed.

"She is a girl who, along with her sisters, have tormented my friends and me ever since we were eleven. She and her sisters and stalked, bullied, tormented and terrorised us for years. She had a possessive nature over me and a stalker beyond belief." Said Eddy, tossing his one hand in the air.Crystal stared at Eddy, her mouth agape.

"Eleven?!"

"Yeah eleven, but anyway, she tries anything she can to make my life miserable. I don't like and I never will. There is someone else I like."

"And who will that be?" she asked, smiling slightly. Eddy smirked and turned her around so she can face him, straddling his hips. He leaned in slightly.

"Someone who has honey gold hair and a body that can make Quinn Verbry from Glee go cry in a corner, and someone who actually makes me feel like I made something in life, not comparing me to an overgrown gorilla.".

Crystal took Eddy's chin in her hand and tilted it up so he was gazing into her eyes.

"Do you want to know who I like?" she asked, smiling softly to Eddy. Eddy nodded and rested his head in the crook over her neck, breathing in her rosy scent. Crystal smiled.

"I like a guys who has jet black hair and an appearance that makes him look like a punk, but actually is kind in the inside. Every time he holds me in his arms, I feel secure and safe, like at home, I…I love him."

Eddy raised his head and gazed into her eyes softly, surprised at what she said. Crystal bit her lip nervously and rested her hand on Eddy's right cheek.

"I just want to know if he feels the same way too." She said softly, just loud enough for Eddy to hear. Eddy blinked and said nothing. Sadness flashed through Crystals eyes and she took her hand off Eddy's cheek.

"But if you don't feel the same way, that's all ri-"

Before Crystal could finish her sentence, Eddy smashed his lips to hers, tightening his grip around her waist. Crystal froze for a few seconds and then started to kiss back, wrapping her arms around Eddy's neck tightly, deepening the kiss. Her fingers wove through Eddy's hair gently and pulled at the ends, causing Eddy to moan through the kiss, earning a moan from Crystal as well. Eddy pressed his tongue gently at Crystal's lips, asking for entrance. Crystal open her mouth and Eddy's tongue slipped into her mouth, their tongues gently dancing with each other. After a few minutes, they pulled back to breath. They gazed into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. Eddy smirked.

"Did that answer your question?" he asked cheekily. Crystal laughed and put her hands at the back of his neck.

"I don't know, can you tell me again?" Eddy smirked.

"Gladly." They leant forward and caught each other in another kiss. But before anything else could happen, a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Eddy, there's a drinking contest going on, wanna join me?" asked Ed at the doorway. He was wearing blue jeans and his green jacket. Eddy growled softly.

"I'm kinda busy here Ed, go bother someone else!" he yelled from the tree.

"But there's a $300 prize for the winner." Ed whined. That got Eddy's attention. Eddy scooped Crystal up in his arms and leapt of the branch, landing on the ground, making a crater in it, he looked at Crystal.

"Sorry babe, that's my allowance for this month, I promise I'll make up for it." Crystal laughed.

"Fine, but it better be worth it." She warned playfully. Eddy winked at her.

"You have no idea." He whispered in her ear. He then got up and ran to the kitchen with Ed right behind him. When he got there, he saw a drunk guy on the floor and Aiden pouring a beer down another guy's gullet.

"Yo Aiden, got space for two more?" asked Eddy. Aiden smirked.

"You bet, have a seat."

With that, Eddy and Ed sat down on the counter and grabbed themselves a beer and open them up, but before they could take a sip, it was smacked out their hands. They looked up and saw Double D glaring at them, his hands on his hips. He was wearing a white shirt with black jeans.

"What do you two think you are doing?!" he exclaimed. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Trying to win a contest here sockhead, what about it?" Double narrowed his eyes.

"My problem is, Eddy McGee, is that you and Ed are about to drink alcohol and you are underage! Think about the consequences!" Eddy scoffed and grabbed the beers back.

"Go and make out with Ann or something, we don't have time for this." Double D crossed his arms.

"I most certainly will not, Ann and I are just friends Eddy." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Oh please sockhead, Ann is mad over you." Double D cocked his head at the side in confusion.

"She is." All the guys in the kitchen dropped their mouths to the floor, shocked.

"Dude, how can you not notice?!" asked Mike, taking pictures of everything in the party,"It's obvious she likes you!"

"Yeah man, she stares at you like Joe stares at chocolate cake." Said Aiden, pointing to a fat guy who was staring at a piece of cake on the table. Double D shook her head.

"I don't know guys, I like her, but I don t want to ruin our relationship as it is."

"Come on Double D, don't be a coward!" called Kevin, who was busy making out with Rose, who was wearing a white skirt and blue crop top, in the doorway. He was wearing a red top with jeans. Eddy brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah Double D, just ask her out, I'm sure she will say yes, I mean, look at Ed and Violet, Ed said the exact same thing and now, well, look at them!" said Eddy, pointing at Ed and Violet, who were giving sweet kisses to each other. Double D shook his head.

"I don't know Eddy, but either way, you and Ed should not be dri-"

"Hey Ann, over here!" called Eddy, waving at Ann to get her attention. Ann walked towards I'm. She was wearing white sorts with a pink spaghetti top.

"Yeah... oh Double D, there you are! I was looking for you, come on, let's go dance!' said Ann happily, dragging Double D off to the dance floor.

"But I can't dance!" he exclaimed.

"You can if I'm leading!" and with that, the poor Double D was dragged to his doom. Eddy smirked and turned around to face Aiden, who also had a beer in his hand.

"So let's get this party started." Aiden smirked.

"Oh yeah."

**And Cut :D pls read and review. I will try update as soon as possible, probably not as much because of exams. But Pointers and ideas will be appreciated **

**Peace Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter everyone :D enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

In between the hordes of teenagers dancing, you can just spot a black haired couple, the boy sweating profusely and the girl with her arms wrapped around the boys shoulders and her head resting on his chest. Double D gulped at he felt Ann's hair tickle his neck and the sight of her hips swaying side to side, causing him to blush brighter than a tomato. Ann looked up at Double D and smiled.

"Nice isn't it?" she asked, pressing her body a bit closer to him. Double D gulped and said nothing. Ann laughed softly.

"There is no need to be shy Double D, I'm not going to bite." She said, resting her head back on his chest. Double D took a deep breath and let it out.

"I-I'm sure you wouldn't Ann, i-it's just I'm not u-used to this close contact w-with someone else." He stuttered, getting mildly distracted as Ann started tracing circles on his shoulder blades. Double felt her tighten her grip slightly on his shirt and looking up at him. She smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, I mean, most girls will want to close to 'this'. "She said, pointing at his entire body. Double D blushed and looked away to try and hide it.

"I seriously doubt that." He sighed. Double D felt his head being turned back towards Ann, her eyes gently gazing into his. She leant a bit closer to his face, on her tip toes.

"There is no need to doubt yourself Double D, believe me, you are completely, hundred percent the best thing that has happened to me." Double D blushed crimson when she said those words. His heart started to beat rapidly and Ann's face started coming towards his, her eyes closing. He felt their noses touches and her breath blowing slightly in his face, smelling her toothpaste she used. Before her lips could just brush over his, they were interrupted by a big BANG. They turned at looked at the source of the noise. There at the front door stood Billy ad Earl, both wearing oversized jeans and white ripped sleeved shirts, both with cocky smiles planted on their faces. Aiden came running out the kitchen, mouth agape as he saw the broken door on the floor.

"THAT'S PRIZED OAK!" he screamed, picking up the door hand which was at his feet. He looked up and glared at Billy and Earl.

"I thought I told you two that you are NOT invited!" he shouted, tossing the handle at their heads. Earl caught it mid=air and crushed it in his hand. He threw it behind him and smirked.

"I think we all know that if we aren't at a party, then it's not a party at all." He said cockily, clicking his neck in the process. Aiden glared at them.

"I think you are mistaken, if you two come to a party, then there's no use in coming at all!" he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Billy scoffed.

"Yeah right pretty boy, and if you go to a party then everyone will come?"

"YES!" screamed everyone in the room. Billy and Early rolled their eyes and started walking in the room.

"Well, not like it's a good party anyway, so well just take some good and we'll be on our way." With that, Billy and Earl grabbed hold Crystal, Violet, Rose and Ann from Double D in their arms against their will. They shot them a 'handsome' smile.

"Hey there babe's, how ya doing?"

""Let us go!" yelled Crystal, struggling to get out of Billy's iron grip. "Yeah, I prefer to NOT have an overgrown Maggot shoving me in his armpit!" yelled Rose, throwing punches at Billy's shoulder but fails miserably. Billy scowled and bonked the two girls' heads together.

"Shut up will ya!"

"HEY YOU!" shouted two angry voices. Billy turned around and saw both Kevin and Eddy glaring at him, their faces red with anger.

""THOSE ARE OUR GIRLS YOUR TAKING!" they yelled in unison, charging towards Billy. They both jumped up and punched Billy straight in both jaws, making him fly through the air into a wall, creating a dent. They lifted the girls to their feet and pushed them slightly out the way and glared at the fallen opponent, their eyes burning with rage. Earl stepped up, still holding Ann and Violet in his arms and glaring at the two challengers.

"That's my brother you punched you assholes!" he yelled, kicking them in the chest, making them fly through the air and land on the floor with a thud. Earl turned back to Billy.

"Come on bro, grab them girls and let's get out of here." He said, indicating towards a group of girls that was near them. Billy smirked while getting up, and started to shuffle towards the group. Violet couldn't take it no more.

"ED, HELP!"

"I'm coming Violet!" Ed called, running towards Earl with both his fists raised in the air to strike him. Earl put out his foot and stopped Ed from coming any closer, he head butted Ed and kneed him to the floor. He scoffed.

"If this is all your men got, then you could do so much better, come on bro." he said to Billy, who held Crystal and Rose in his arms again. But before they could do anything else, Earl felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found Double D standing in front of him, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Excuse me good sure, but if you ever be so kind to please apologize to my friends you hit and put the lovely ladies down and leave peacefully as you can?" he asked, trying his best to stay calm in the situation. Earl raised an eyebrow and snorted. He let out a booming laugh and looked at Double D with a smirk.

"Like hell I'm gonna do that lady boy, now get out of my way!" he commanded, shoving himself past Double D. Double D sighed.

"I really hoped I didn't have to do this." Before Earl could respond, he felt a pain in between his legs. He let a high pitch scream and fell to the floor in agony, holding his crotch in pain. Everyone winced as they saw the event. Ann and Violet ran quickly behind Double D, who still had his leg in a kicking position. Billy gaped at Earl on the floor and then glared at Double D.

"Why you little!" Billy pushed Crystal and Rose to the floor and marched towards Double D, both of his meaty fists in the air. "You are in for a world of hurt!" he yelled, bringing his fists down to Double D. Double D closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to happen, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kevin and Eddy holding Billy's caught fists in their hands, pissed off expressions on their faces.

"Don't think," they said together, pushing the fists back at Billy, "that he is", they stepped forward and raised their fists in the air and punched Bill in the face, "the only one here!" they shouted in unison, making him fly through the air and into the wall.

Earl got up slowly, but was met with a swift karate kick by Ed, making him fling his head right back and back into the floor. Ed leapt up into the air, just above Earl. "I am Ed!" he yelled, landing right on top of Earl, knocking his air straight out his lungs. Billy got up on his feet and rushed forward to try get Ed of Earl but was stopped when Double D started to shoot beer caps with an elastic band at his head, making him slow down and met with a punch by Eddy and a judo flip by Kevin. Earl tossed Ed off him and tried to throw punches of his own, but they were dodged by Ed every time. He tried to make a large right swing at Ed's head but Ed counter attacked by stepping forward and making a pro uppercut at his chin, making him fly up and then down to the floor. Ed then picked him up and started swinging him around faster and faster. Kevin and Eddy both lifted Billy up and kept his arms behind his back. Ed then let go of Earl, launching him directly towards Billy, making fly them both through the exit of the house. The hordes of teenagers rushed out to see what happened. Both of the boys had bruises all over their body a swollen face. Bill had a bloody nose and Earl had a swollen chin and jaw. Double stepped forward and looked at the two hopeless boy.

"This may have been a bit out of proportion but you had to see it coming. You need to learn to show respect to women and everyone else." With that, Double D turned and walked back towards the guys. Earl and Billy stumbled to their fee and raised their arm at Double D.

"You are the one that needs to show respect!" they shouted, throwing their fists at him, but only met with Jake and Luke punching them both in the face, knocking them both to the ground. Aiden yawned and grabbed both of the two bullies by their shirts.

"You'll never get respect, no matter how much you wish for it and by the way," Aiden bonked both of their heads together hard and stood up, "that was for my door!" he yelled. Billy and Earl got up to their feet and sprinted down the road, holding their faces in pain. Aiden turned around and smiled at the boys.

"Give it up for the freshman's!" he yelled. Everyone cheered and called out their names. The boys smiled and raised their fits in the air. The girls ran to them and each gave them a kiss.

"You were amazing!" cheered Crystal, kissing Eddy.

"You were so cool!' cheered Rose, hugging Kevin tightly.

"So brave!" cheered Violet, wrapping her arms around Ed. Ann walked up to Double D and smiled.

"My hero." With that she leant forward and she and Double D shared their first kiss under the stars.

**And finish :D read and review everyone. Ideas and pointers will be appreciated :D**

**Peace out!**


End file.
